Death Note: Teh Truth or Dare PARTAY!
by I am a fish. Fear me
Summary: I play truth or dare with a few of my friends! HOW FUN!
1. Chapter 1

Madee: HAY HAY! Dis be da phirana, wif Pi, my co host!

Pi: Hi.

Madee: Okie-dokie, I'm American, so I will probably not spell stuff right...and you can infer that I don't own Death Note from the whole "I'm American" thing...

Pi: I OWN DEATH NOTE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Madee: Sorry, sweetheart, you don't. Anyway...may I introduce...LIGHT YAGAMI!

*flash of white light"

Light: Urgh...what just happened? Wait...who are you?

Madee: *insulted* I'm your freaking wife! In my own little world, anyway...

Pi: And here's my hubby...L!

*another flash of light*

L: Holy crap! Where am I? Who are you?

Madee: I'm me, and Pi's...um...Pi.

Pi: HI!

Madee: Ok, so...anyone else you guys wanna invite?

Light: Well...what're we doing?

Pi: WE'RE PLAYING TRUTH OR DARE!

Light: We could invite my *scrunches up face* _girlfriend _Misa Amane...

Madee: NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT! NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS WOULD I TALK TO THAT SLUT!

Pi: I LOVE YOU L!

L: ... Sure.

Pi: WOOHOO! *rave*

Madee: Pi, sweetheart...there's no need to rave...

Pi: YES THERE IS! I'm LOVED! BY L!

Madee: OK! LET'S GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD! Um...who wants to go first?

Pi: OOOH! OOH! PICK ME!

Madee: ... Pi.

Pi: OK! Um...L.

L: ...Oh dear...

Pi: DO YOU REALLY LOVE ME?

L: ...ok.

Pi: IS THAT A YES?

L: ...sure.

Madee: OK! That's awesome. Now...I have a DARE for Ki- I mean Light.

Light: ...Oh no.

Madee: I dare you to...wear a sign that says, "I AM KIRA" in front of L for a solid 3 chapters. Look! I even have the sign!

Light: ...fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Madee: And...this is our next installment of Death Note: Truth or Dare!

Pi: L!

Madee: Calm down, sweetie...anywayz...I don't own Death Note.

Pi: I do!

L: Pi, you own my heart. You have to own Death Note too?

Pi: YUP!

Madee: OK! Time to bring Light in front of L with his sign on! LIGHT!

Light: Urgh...this will not end well...*steps into room*

L: I KNEW IT! *jumps Light*

Madee: FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!

Pi: FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!

Madee: OK THIS IS BORING! *steps between them* Stop! *gets kicked by L*

Pi: STOP IT!

Light and L: *stop fighting*

Madee: Why won't you listen to me? *hurt* Ok, anyway, I has a few dares. From...-_-

**3.1415927 (aka PI)**

**Hay this be me, Pi. Just like to say: You MIGHT want to add in that you need  
help from teh reviewers to make this work...**

Madee: Yeah...listen to Pi. She's making sense for once.

Pi: BLARGHZ!

**Anywho, I dare Light to kiss L. Unoriginal... I don't care.**

Madee: Light, kiss L.

Light: But-

Madee: DO IT. **NOW.**

Light: *scared* *kisses L*

L: *kisses back*

Light and L: *making out on the couch*

Pi: Where did the couch come from...?

Madee: *blows whistle* WE HAVE MORE DARES!

**And I dare L to make out with me. :[]**

Madee: L, make out with your girlfriend.

Pi: PUCKER UP! *attacks L with kisses*

L: *responds* *goes to far for Madee's liking*

Madee: STOP! I DON'T WANNA SEE THIS ANYMORE! I'M TRAUMATIZED! *cries*

Pi: That's really overdramatic...

**Misa... Do you REALLY love Light?**

*Misa appears*

Madee: NO! NOT HER!

Misa: OF COURSE I LOVE LIGHT! I WOULDN'T EVEN DREAM OF LIVING IN A WORLD WITHOUT HIM!

L: I've said this before...it would be dark.

Madee: I LOVE HIM MORE!

Misa: NO YOU DON'T!

*Shin appears*

Shin: MOZART LOVES HIM THE MOST!

Madee: I thought you liked Mozart...

Shin: I do! And I like L! But I like Hitsugi the most...

Madee: Ok that's it. PLEASE INCLUDE DARES IN REVIEWS! k thx ily bai.


	3. Chapter 3

Madeez: HOOLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAA!

Pi: Merrlo! OMG YOU ARE NEXT TO ME IN MY REAL HOUSE!

Light & L: OOOH OOOOH! Can we come visit? ;)

Mello: Light, shut up. She belongs to ME!

Light: No, she belongs to me.

Mello: ME.

Light: Me.

Madeez: I LOVE YOU BOTH! NOW BE QUIET! WE HAVE DARES!

**3.1415927**

**HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE.**

**Hey... I always make sense! XD**

**Mm. Yaoi.**

**Let's see... Ryuk. No apples. You must eat... My dirty socks every time you want an apple.**

Ryuk: But...I'll always _want _an apple...

Pi: NO APPLES.

Ryuk: -_-

-2 hours later-

Ryuk: *twisted up like a pretzel and doing handstands*

Pi: Hehe.

**Light's Dad... I forget your name... How do you feel about Light dating Misa?**

Madee: *magic powers Soichiro*

Soichiro: What am I doing here? More importantly, what are you doing here, Light? AND WHY ARE YOU WEARING A SIGN SAYING "I AM KIRA"?

Light: *points at Madee* She made me...

Madee: Hehe. So, lets get to the point...Soichiro, how do you feel about Light usi- I MEAN DATING- Misa?

Soichiro: I don't care. I mean, I don't like her much, but...

Misa: WELL EXCUSE ME, MR. OLD STALKER MAN!

L: ...I thought I was the one you thought was a stalker...

**Detective's under L. You know, those other people? Could I maybe attack some of them? I don't know why. They irritate me.**

Madee: *magic powers* Now, Pi, I'll say this slowly...Aizawa, Ukita, Mogi, Ide, and Matsuda. Now repeat after me...

Pi: Screw that. *attacks*

Matsuda: INSANE RYUZAKI LOVER! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**K that's all for nao ily2 BAI!**

Madee: K dats teh end of the chappie. AND I HAVE A SMALL FAVOR TO ASK! If you read this, will you PLEASE review with a dare or two? PWEASE?


	4. Chapter 4

Madeez: I AM BACK!

Pi: I RULE! I advertised this story and made it get read ^_^

Madee: Yeah...but Pi still put in the first TEN dares in ONE review -_- Hogging chapters is mean!

Pi: TEEHEEE!

**MadeeThePhirana**

Madeez: Holy wtc?

**This is Pi BTW! :D**

**ANYWHO...**

**I am teh Hackerz01z! :3 BWAHAHA.**

**k I'm done.**

**1. I hate my orthodontist. They screwed up my teeth. So you must devour  
them! Did I say devour? heh heh**

Madee: *magic powers Haug Orthodontics* DRESS UP IN CAKE SUITS!

Staff peoplez: O.o

Pi: I HATE YOU! DO IT NOW!

L: Did someone say cake...$_$ Oh my gosh CAKE! *devours*

**2. Mello and Light must FIGHT TO TEH DEATH over you Madee! Whist me and L**

**watch eating popcorn.**

Light: Mello, why did you steal Madee?

Mello: She came willingly! Didn't you!

Madee: Leave me out of this xD

Light: UGH YOU #$&R$($)#

Mello: *pulls out gun*

Madee: NOOOOOOO!

Pi and L: *eating popcorn nomz* FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!

Light: *Kills Mello with Death Note*

Madee: NO! *magic powers*

**3. Watari must dress up in a telephone costume because he's L's personal**

**phone!**

Madee: WATARI! DRESS UP IN THIS TELEPHONE COSTUME!

Watari: But-

Pi: DO IT. NAO.

Watari: *dresses up*

Pi and Madee: TEEEEEEHEEEE!

**4. PARAMORE PARTY. Blast Paramore and dance like NEVAR BEFORE!**

Radio: "I'M IN THE BUSINESS OF MISERY..."

Misa: OOOH! Misa Misa likes to dance!

Light: Do I have to?

Madee and Pi: *eyes aflame* YEESSS!

Light: *does the jerk*

L: I'm gonna sit here and observe...

Radio: "L MUST DANCE TO MAKE PI HAPPY..."

Madee: I thought I knew all these songs...

**5. L... L L L. Your name is now spelled "Ehhle"! I love j00s.**

Ehhle: Egh...

Pi: Heh.

**6. Why are there no black people? ALL OF YOU MUST NOW BE BLACK!**

Madee: *magic powers*

Near: My hair is the opposite color of my skin...

Ehhle: WHY ARE YOU STILL WHITE, MADEE?

Kristen: Dude. nothing happened to me...

**7. Light's Dad! I still don't know your name. Stalk Misa for a week.**

Madee: MISA DIDN'T HEAR THAT! *magic powers*

Misa: Wh-what just happened?

Pi: Soichiro stalk Misa!

-One week later-

Misa: *runs in* HELP! HELP! A FREAKY DUDE WITH A BEARD IS STALKING ME!

Pi: TEEEEHHEEEE.

**TRUTH: Ryuk why do you need apples?**

Ryuk: Reasons.

Pi: TELL ME.

Ryuk: Because they're like a drug in my world! I'm addicted!

Madee: O.o

**TRUTH: Ryuk who do you think is prettier me or Madee?**

Ryuk: Pi. Easy.

**TRUTH: How old are you Misa? Because you COULD be like an old granny...**  
***shudder***

Misa: Ewww! I'm twenty five!

**9. L! 7 Minutes in Heaven with me k? :D**

Pi: *Drags Ehhle into the one-way glass 7-minutes-in-heaven booth*

Madee: Tee hee...they don't know that we can see them...

Pi: *glomps*

-7 minutes later-

Madee: PI! GET OUT HERE!

Pi: *doesn't respond*

**10: AND SINCE YOU FORCED ME... 11: Madee and Mello. 7 Minutes in Heaven.**

Madee: Ok Mello! Since Pi and Ehhle are in the other booth we'll have to go to the bedroom! *drags Mello* *glomps*

-7 minutes later-

Mello: TEE HEE!

**Matt: I love you!**

Matt: Do you like video games?

Pi: Yes!

Matt: I LOVE YOU TOO!

**k plz xpt dis ily bai**

Madee: OTAY BAI!

COLOPHON (hehe we're nerds)

Kristen: The only black person in our gifted class.

Song: Misery Business by Paramore.

Made at Pi's house. Cuz Madee practically lives here.

BAI!


	5. Chapter 5

Madee: OMG I'M BACKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!

Pi: OMG I'M BORED TO DEATH IN ANOTHER STATE MAKING MY RELATIVES THINK I'M INSANE!

Madee: Thanks for the info...Ok! Anyway, I recently received two especially interesting reviews...

**Interactivity and scripts are not allowed on FFN.**

**Your story has been reported.**

**Penumbra**

**'I aimed at the public's heart, and by accident I hit it in the stomach.' -Upton Sinclair**

Pi: O.o WHY?

Madee: Just wait for it...

**Aruykie**

**Hey Madee! Why have you not been updating lately? If it has to do with that Penumbra dude reporting the story, I just want to say that there is no official rule against this.**

Madee: Well, actually, it was more me being lazy and not having a solid decent internet connection...

Pi: It annoys me.

Light: You can always come to my house...

Madee: NO THANK YOU! So, yeah, it was a really long (AND HELPFUL! :) ) review, so I just wanna say THANK YOU!

Pi: And Adie - the L Fan girl - Don't discontinue your story! KEEP GOING!

Madee: We'll read it!

Pi: DARE TIME!

**just to let u know, I hate light cuz he's the reason all mah favorite DN ppl  
died. LIGHT TORTURE! BWAHAHA!**

Madee: OMG I HATE HIM TOO! He killed me.

**DARE: Light, Shave Misa's head.**

Pi: YAY!

Light: Ugh...I'm not sure I wanna...

Mrs. Goggles: DO IT. *gives him electric razor*

Light: *shaves off one clump of hair*

Misa: AHHHHHHHH! LIGHT-KUN SHAVED OFF MISA-MISA'S HAIR!

Madee: Keep going Light *sits back with popcorn and evil smile*

**DARE: Light, take Mello's chocolate.**

Madee: Heh heh...my most recent ex boyfriend and my current one...heh...

Mrs. Goggles: This should be good...

Light: OOH CHOCOLATE NOMZ!

Pi: HEY THAT'S MY WORD!

Light: *steals chocolate from Mello*

Mello: Where is my chocolate...HEY! *shoots Light*

Madee: UGH...I guess I have to bring him back to life now...why can't I just leave him?

**DARE: Light, take L's cake.**

Mrs. Goggles: I'm evil...^-^

Light: OOH CAKE OM NOM NOM! *starts eatig*

L: MY CAKE! MINE! *shoots Light with his hand*

Madee: *sigh* *magic powers*

**DARE: Light, take Near's robot.**

Madee: Uh-oh...

Pi: YAYAYAYAY!

Mrs. Goggles: *narrator voice* An unsuspecting Near sat there playing with his robots when suddenly...

Light: OMG A ROBOT! NOM NOM NOM NOM!

Near: *punches* *slaps* *kicks*

Light: OW OW OW OW OW! *silence*

Mrs. Goggles: Is he dead? YES!

Madee: *magic powers*

**DARE: Light, take Matt's video games.**

Madee: POPCORN TIME! *nom nom nom*

Matt: *playing video games*

Light: *sneaking up behind him*

Matt: Turn turn turn!

Light: *jumps* VIDEO GAMES NOM!

Matt: OH MY GOD A FREAKY ASIAN DUDE JUST JUMPED ME AND ATE MY VIDEO GAMES *burns Light with cigarette*

Light: OW OW STOP OW OW OW OW STOOOOOOOOOOOPPP!

Mrs. Goggles: Wow. Good torture.

**I hope this induces a crapload of being punched, slapped and maybe even shot**  
**(Mello!) for Light. BWAHAHA!**

Madee: I think I'll just leave him their...writhing in pain...

Note: YOU ARE UNDER NO PRESSURE WHATSOEVER TO REVIEW. I don't want you to think you're being "manipulated into reviewing". Thanks all BAI!


End file.
